Embodiments relate to magnification and, more particularly, to a system and method for varying magnification with non-movable optic components where a collimated beam is provided regardless of the magnification level.
Currently, when a system, such as, but not limited to, a telescope requires a change in magnification, lenses must be physically moved, such as, but not limited to, by a mechanical means. Such mechanical systems used to move the lenses result in bulky optical systems or mechanical systems to provide a desired magnification.
Though liquid crystal lenses have been recognized as a lens which may be used to eliminate physically moving or adjusting a location of the lens, making adjustments where continued collimation during changing magnification is still not possible. This is further realized when converting between Keplerian telescopic magnification and Galilean telescopic magnification. As such, manufactures and users of such systems would benefit from a system and method which provides for such changes in magnification while light passing through such a system remains collimated while being magnified.